


Moonfoot

by Padfootette



Series: Moonfoot [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Werewolf Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootette/pseuds/Padfootette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story goes through Orion Sirius-John Lupin-Black’s (Harry's) life starting from when Remus is pregnant with Orion through to Orion being pulled out of Hogwarts permanently after he is attacked in his fifth year and moving to Forks with his parents, Sirius and Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One, A Year to be Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> Background: Orion (Harry) is sixteen years old and is the son of Remus and Sirius. He is also the werewolf cub and a submissive like Remus which means Orion can carry and give birth to children. Lily and James are Orion's godparents and they were babysitting him when they died. Orion does have the lightning bolt scar but his side fringe covers it from view.
> 
> He has Remus' golden brown hair but it is thick and curly like Sirius' and is also the same length as Sirius' hair. Orion has silvery-blue/grey eyes with flecks of Amber around the pupil and a ring of Amber around the outside of the silvery-blue/grey which makes it more pronounced. Orion was in Ravenclaw but was best friends with Draco, Luna and Neville.
> 
> Orion turns into a werewolf on his eleventh birthday on August 25th, just before he goes to Hogwarts as he is a born werewolf. 
> 
> I will also skip to certain years and each chapter will describe a different year of young Orion's life up until he turns sixteen.
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg and child abuse. 
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the characters or recognised places belongs to me they all belong to JK Rowling; I'm just using them in a different way than she did. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot, Harry's new looks and name and his new parents.

** Chapter One, A year to be remembered  **

"Remmy are you sure you're alright you've been being sick quite a lot lately and you've been eating more chocolate than usual." Sirius asked concerned as he stared at his husband who was laying on their bed a piece of chocolate in one hand while he bit his lip nervously. "Siri? How would you feel about being a daddy?" Remus asked ignoring the previous question. Sirius startled at the sudden question but he grinned happily and goofily. "I would love to be a daddy Remmy you know that." Sirius said sitting next to his husband. "What's this all about Remmy?" Sirius asked. Remus sighed and ate the now melting chocolate before cleaning his hand and taking Sirius' hand looking at him rather nervously. Sirius started to become more nervous as the silence stretched with no sign of his Remus answering his question as he fiddled with his fingers. Just before Sirius started rambling Remus finally spoke. "Sirius....I'm...I'm pregnant." He looked at Sirius nervously as Sirius just looked at him in shock before a wide grin spread across his face and he started to bounce up and down on the bed like a small child. "Really?" Sirius asked excitedly, causing Remus to smile and wonder why he was so nervous about telling his husband they were going to have a baby even after Sirius had told him he wanted to be a father. "Yes. I'm a month and a half along all ready." Remus smiled. "This is great! I'm going to be a father! I have to tell the others." and with that Sirius leapt up from the bed and raced out the room leaving his husband to stare after him slightly bewildered.

\---------------------------------------------Time Skip----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Seven and a half months later)**

A loud cry came from behind the large oak double doors causing the all ready nervous man to become even more worried. A growl left his lips as he continued to pace before the doors running his hands through his all ready messy hair. His two best friends sat in hardback chairs watching as he paced. However they were not able to calm him. He should have been with his husband whilst he gave birth to their little baby boy but he had been kicked out after causing a slight ruckus as his husband had cried out in pain. They were not able to give his Remmy any meds to ease the pain being a werewolf they wouldn't have any positive affect. A snarl left his lips as a larger cry came from the room and he could barely restrain himself from barging into the room but he knew he would only make things worse. "Sirius calm down. I'm sure Remus and the baby will be fine." Lily tried to calm her friend. Just as Sirius went to snap at her, they heard the cry of a new born baby coming from the doors behind them. Sirius not sparing his friends a second glance he charged through the doors startling the nurse that was coming out to get him. "Congratulations Mr Black you have a healthy little boy." the nurse praised but Sirius ignored her as he made a beeline for the bed where Remus lay exhausted but happy with their tiny little boy in his arms, with curly strands of golden-brown hair on his soft little head. "Sirius meet our son. Orion Sirius-John Lupin-Black."

Remus said as he rested his head against Sirius' chest as they both looked down at their sleeping son. "He's perfect." Sirius breathed as he ran his hand through his son's soft hair. He sucked in a breath as his son started to open his eyes and looked at him with wide silvery-blue/grey eyes with flecks of Amber around the pupil and a ring of Amber around the outside of the silvery-blue/grey which made the silvery-blue/grey more pronounced. "He's beautiful. Just like his mother." Sirius said as he kissed Remus' temple and his son's pale forehead. "He's a born werewolf so I don't know when he'll turn and by his smell I can tell that my little baby is a submissive one." Remus said worriedly. Sirius held his husband and son closer to him and rubbed his hand on Remus' shoulder to calm him. "Don't worry Remmy we'll be there for him always and make sure that his dominate mate will always love him and protect him but we have ages till then so let's not worry about that now. Why don't you go to sleep your exhausted and Ori has already gone back to sleep." Sirius said looking at his son who was lulled to sleep by the comforting warmth of both his parents and his father's hand running through his hair.

\--------------------------------------------Time Skip-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Orion is six months old)**

Sirius and Remus were smiling at their son as he did some sort of crawl to reach his toys at their feet. "Aren't you such a clever boy Orion?" Remus praised as he picked him up and kissed him on the forehead. "Mama." Orion babbled as he clenched Remus' shirt in his tiny fists, as he rested his head on Remus' chest tiredly. "Siri? Did you hear that? Our Cub. Our Cub said his first word; he called me 'Mama'."Remus gushed as he held Orion closer to himself and kissed his forehead. "I know he is such a clever boy." Sirius said his eyes bright as he tickled Orion's stomach making him shriek and start giggling and reaching for his father's fingers as he continued to tickle him. Sirius barked out his laugh and kissed his precious little boy on the lips making Orion giggle and grab Sirius' hair. "No Ori we don't grab daddy's hair that's naughty." Sirius tried to admonish but it didn't work as his son just giggled and kept repeating Mama over and over again. Remus taking pity on his husband gently released Orion's clenching fist from Sirius' hair. Sirius just laughed and kissed Remus before turning back to their son when he squealed happily and clapped his hands; Sirius chuckled and ran his hand through Orion's thick curly golden-brown hair effectively calming the excited six month old baby.

\--------------------------------------------Time Skip-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Orion is just one year and two months old and Lily and James are baby-sitting him while Sirius and Remus have a night out.)**

"James what have I told you about making Orion excited. He's not going to go to sleep now." Lily ranted at her husband as she looked at the fourteen month old baby, who was sitting on the carpet giggling as James made coloured puffs of smoke in the shape of a wolf and a dog. "He wouldn't have slept anyway Lily he kept asking for Remus and Sirius." James said standing up and stretching before picking Orion up, holding him above his head making the baby giggle loudly and clap his hands. "Goodnight lil' buddy." James said kissing his cheek before handing him to Lily. "Mummy. Daddy." Orion said in a tear filled voice as he looked towards the door. "No sweetie you'll see mummy and daddy later." Lily soothed as she ran her fingers through his thick curly hair trying to calm the now crying little boy. As Lily was calming down Orion they heard the front door being blown off of its hinges. James told Lily to stay there and ran out into the hallway only to stop at the sight of Lord Voldemort standing on the doorstep. "Lily take Orion and run! It's him! Get Orion out of here I'll hold him off!" James shouted already firing spells at the Dark Lord, keeping him busy as Lily ran past with a crying Orion in her arms. After a while James began to tire as his ferocious fight with Lord Voldemort continued to progress, the next thing he knew was that Voldemort was laughing and the bright green Killing Curse was flying at him. Voldemort laughed his ice cold laugh as he watched James's lifeless body full to the ground and as an agonising scream was heard from upstairs. "Give me the boy." Voldemort demanded as he stepped into the Nursery.

"No!" Lily shouted defiantly as she shielded her Godson from the monster that has just murdered her husband. "I will give you one last chance. Give me the boy and I'll spear your life." Voldemort hissed as he now stood in front of her. "NO! Kill me instead!" Lily shouted. "Avada Kedavra." Voldemort shouted firing the Killing Curse at her before turning his wand onto Orion, but the Curse backfired onto Voldemort who fled the house leaving Orion crying for his mummy, daddy, Aunt Lily and Uncle Prongs in a crumbling house. The cries of an infant echoed through the house as an old man with a long White beard and twinkling blue eyes made his way hurriedly up the unstable staircase. He had to hurry there was very little time before word spread and the two men made their way back to the house. He vanished all of the debury away from the door of the nursery room, with his wand in hand he stalked into the nursery to see the little half-breed brat screaming and holding onto the bars but turned to him when he heard him enter and moved as far away as he could while confined to his cot. Smirking the old man stepped over Lily's body to reach the cot where he pointed his wand at the distraught child and cast a glamour charm on him making him look like the son of Lily and James instead of the son of Sirius and Remus. He flicked his wand at the child again sending him into a sleep, so he could pick the half-breed up without damaging his ear drums. As he Apparated away to Privet Drive to leave the brat with Lily's Muggle relatives, two frantic parents ran into the hallway of the house.


	2. Chapter Two, Hope

**Chapter Two, Hope **

**(A year and a half later)**

"Remus! Sirius!" Minerva called as she brushed the soot off her robes after flooing in to their cottage. "What is it Minerva?" Sirius asked seriously as he walked into the living room with Remus not too far behind him. They had separated themselves from everybody since their little boy had been taken from them a year and a half ago, they had tried to find him with the link that they had with their Cub but they could never get close enough to him because of a variety of powerful wards that had been set up around the area, their little Ori would be three in three months time Sirius thought sadly as he looked at the pictures of him with himself and Remus and the bookshelf and toy box they had brought for him. Sirius just hoped that with Orion being a werewolf Cub that he remembered them otherwise he didn't know what he'd do let alone Remus.

Sirius shook away his depressing thoughts and focused on Minerva. A wide grin was spread across her face and her eyes were alight with joy a sight he hadn't seen since she was told a small infant had gone missing. A small smile crept upon his face unwillingly her joy was rather infectious. "What has you so happy Minnie?" Sirius teased as Remus remained quiet though he kept his faced locked on Sirius lovingly as he noticed the smile on his husbands face. "Oh Sirius, it's brilliant, marvellous. He's done it he's finally done it isn't it wonderful. I knew he would stop his petty rivalry and you said he wouldn't help." By this time Minerva McGonagall had got herself into a tizzy as she dropped down in one of the red armchairs by the fire but the smile had still yet to leave her lips. "What are you on about Minerva?" Sirius asks as he tries to keep from laughing. He had never seen Minerva act in such a way she had always been rather prim and proper around her students. "Little Ori off course. Severus has finally found him!" Minerva exclaimed. Sirius was in a state of shock that he didn't notice his lover stumble towards a chair as he gripped his chest tightly.

He felt such a strong emotion of pure joy and exhilaration that his legs could barely keep him standing and his heart felt a pang of longing. After so many months the last person he would think to help in their search had finally found his sweet little cub. A sob escaped his mouth as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Remmy, Remmy what's wrong?" Sirius shouted as he knelt in front of his husband. His lovers crying breaking through to his muddled brain. "We've finally found him Siri. I can finally have my little cub back." Remus choked and Sirius quickly pulled his lover into his arms. Minerva watched from her seat as two of her favourite students drew comfort from each other’s embrace and couldn't stop a lone tear from trailing down her cheek. She had watched the two young men grieve and search for their son and as they slowly started to lose hope. She promised to herself that she would protect her two lions and their cub. No one else was going to split apart the small family now that they finally had a chance at being a family again not if she had anything to say in the matter.

"Where was he? Where did Dumbledore take my Ori?" Remus asked though he feared the answer as he had felt his Cubs pain and fear. Minerva winced as she looked at the young parents. "He was left with Lily's Muggle sister. Severus has gone to get him as he knows where the house is as he knew Petunia as a child and Severus has found out that Dumbledore has set up a Ward so that no one of Blood relation to Orion can get him. I'm sorry Remus, Sirius you can't go with Severus but he has promised that he will bring Orion straight here once he has him." Minerva promised the two parents. Sirius had already made his way to the fireplace but at Minnie's words he stopped and a defeated expression came across his rather handsome face. "Great, just great old Snivilious can see our son but we can't. What if he needs help perhaps we should go too and wait outside the wards." Sirius stated as he threw a handful of floo powder into the fire. "No Sirius, let Severus collect our son. He knows Petunia he would be much better at blending in and not creating a scene. We can't have Dumbledore know that we are getting our little Orion back from those disgusting Muggles." Remus told his husband always the voice of reason. Sirius sighed defeated knowing that his husband was of course correct and started to pace as he waited for his school rival to arrive home with his son.


	3. Chapter Three, The Rescue

** Chapter Three, The Rescue **

Severus Snape looked around at the street sign that read Magnolia Crescent. He hated being near his childhood home, even if he had come to terms with his inner demons he still didn't like being near here especially as he had to go and see Petunia, and oh how he loathed that malicious woman, but he would do it just to get Orion away from her and her walrus of a husband. Merlin only knows what they had been doing to the little boy. Sighing he needed to get his act together less he ruin his hard built reputation and he couldn't be having that.

As Severus stalked down Privet Drive he couldn't help but snort at all the cookie cutter houses and there same immaculate lawns, neat window boxes and expensive cars that stood in the drive ways each house trying to outdo the other in the expensive cars. As the wind started to pick up and a slight drizzle of rain started to fall Severus cursed and wrapped his cloak more firmly around him as he discreetly cast an impenetrable charm on himself so he wouldn't get soaked.

As he walked up the garden path of number four Privet Drive Severus could see through the window as Petunia and what must be her walrus of a husband waiting on hand and foot on an exceedingly fat toddler who was screaming at his mother to pass him a toy that was right next to him, as he was evidently too lazy to reach for it himself. Cringing Severus turned away from the sight he wanted to get Orion back to the wolf and mutt as soon as possible so he could return to his potion making, he tapped loudly on the brown wooden door with the golden door knocker and waited for someone to answer the door.

"How can I help......." Petunia greeted as she opened the front door however her voice trailed off into silence as she saw who was standing on her doorstep. "YOU!" Petunia shrieked drawing the attention of the man in number seven across the road who was hurrying to get out of the coming rain as he struggled with his shopping bags. Petunia went rather pale and quickly waved as he looked over before pulling Snape into the hallway and slamming the door to get away from the nosy neighbours.

Before Snape could start to shout at the horrible woman about manhandling his person the sound of heavy feet coming from the kitchen was heard and soon Vernon Dursley was also in the hallway. "What is going on Pet? Who is this man?" Vernon asked Petunia narrowing his eyes at Snape. "It's one of them Vernon. He's the one who told Lily of her freakishness." Petunia nearly shouted as she pointed a thin bony finger at Snape who was barely holding on to his rage as his magic tried to let loose. "Never speak of Lily in such a way in front of me Tuney. She was your sister or have you forgotten that very important fact. I am here for Orion and then I will leave and you will never see I or him again that I will make sure of. Now where is he?" Snape all but growled as he pointed his wand at two of the people in front of him.

"We don't know what you’re talking about." raged Vernon is flabby face turning a dark puce colour. "There is no one of that freakish name living here. Now leave my home before I call the police." Vernon shouted pointing at the front door. Snape just raised a sardonic eyebrow at the man in front of him but he didn't move from his spot and nor did he lower his wand.

"I will not be leaving this house without the child I came for. And you may know him as Harry James Potter but that is not his name he is also not the son of Lily and James but their godson, who they were looking after when they were killed. Dumbledore took him from the Potter's house before Orion's real parents could come get him and put a Glamour charm on him to make him look like the son of Lily and James. Now where is he?" Snape demanded finally losing his temper.

"What you mean to tell me we have been looking after that freakish child for nothing when he is not even our nephew this is outrageous we've wasted our food and resources on that FREAK!!" Vernon Dursley shouted his face turning an even darker colour if that was possible, though he whitened down and stared warily at Snape as he jabbed his wand into Vernon's chest. "I will not ask again Dursley," Snape snarled. "Where is Orion and don't give me that rubbish that he is not here as you yourself has just told me." Snape growled his eyes turning an even darker shade of brown so that they looked like onyx stones.

Vernon didn't answer he just looked from Snape to his wife who discreetly nodded her head in a way that said just get it over with sighing Vernon looked back at Snape who was getting more angry the longer it took for him to get Orion and leave this godforsaken house. As he went to open his mouth Vernon pointed to the cupboard under the stairs which Snape noticed with jolt in his stomach had far too many locks on it to be normal, with barely concealed anger Snape turned back to the Dursleys his eyes blazing in his anger. "You mean to tell me," Snape hissed in a deadly whisper. "That you made a nearly three year old boy stay in a cupboard under the stairs."

"It's where that freak deserves having that freakishness!" Petunia snarled though she moved to stand behind her husband when Snape turned his wand to her. "If I were you I'd keep my mouth shut as I'm a second away from cursing the two of you into oblivion with how you've treated an innocent child. Now get out of my way." Snape hissed as he pushed past the pair waving his wand at the locks on the cupboard and opened the door, almost ripping the door off of its hinges in his haste to get Orion and himself out of this hell hole.

What he saw when he looked into the cupboard turning on the over head light, almost made him gasp and buckle down to the floor but he kept his composure but the sight of the small starved and beaten boy stuffed into the tiny cupboard and was surrounded by cleaning products that should never be near a child of his age, made his ice cold heart rip into a thousand pieces. Orion was covered in all sorts of cuts and bruises and he was looking at Snape with wide and fearful silvery-blue/grey eyes with flecks of Amber around the pupil and a ring of Amber around the outside of the silvery-blue/grey; as Snape had taken off the Glamour after he had regained his senses as well as his composure. Orion's golden brown curly hair was matted with dirt and blood and it also smelt like he had had an accident.

Waving his wand to clean Orion up a bit Snape reached a hand out to the boy but pulled it back when Orion flinched away from him. "Orion I'm not going to hurt you I promise. My name is Severus Snape and I've come to take you away from these nasty people and take you back to your real mummy and daddy. Do you remember?" Snape asked slowly and carefully so the frightened boy understood what he said. After a few minutes of silence which for the first time unnerved Snape as Orion just looked at him with a frown on his face before a small sign of recognition crossed his face. "You knows my mamma and Dada?" Orion asked timidly, too timidly for Snape's liking but he just nodded his head to the small boy.

"Yes Orion I know your mamma and dada now come on let's get you back to them and then they can make you all better." Snape said as he saw Orion cringe in pain at the little movements he made. Snape held out his arms for Orion to come to him though he made sure that there was no negative emotion on his face otherwise he'd never be able to get Orion to trust him enough to return him home. After what felt like hours Orion finally made his way to Snape albeit slowly and cautiously. Once Orion was safely in his arms Snape stood up and turned and sent Petunia and Vernon his most poisonous look ever. "I would expect a letter about a court hearing in the next few days on how you've treated Orion as I've no doubt that Orion's patents will take you to court for what you have done to their son." with that said Snape took out a long piece of rope getting Orion to grasp hold of it before he activated the Port Key that would take him inside the Wards of Moon Cottage.


	4. The Reunion

**Chapter 4: The Reunion**  
  
Sirius paced anxiously in front of the fire where he hadn't moved since Minerva had told him Snape was going to get his precious baby boy from the Dursleys two hours ago. Just as Sirius was about to snap about what was taking so long, again there was a bright flash of light that caused the occupants of the room to shield their eyes. When the light cleared Severus Snape was standing in the middle of the room with a tiny little boy in his arms who was coveted in all sorts of cuts and bruises that should not be seen on a child. There was a moment of silence as everyone just stated at each other Orion looking around the room in fear as he appeared not to recognise it or the people within the room, when the silence seemed to be getting too much for the little boy who had started squirming in pain and anxiety in Severus's arms Remus stood up and slowly made his way to the man holding his precious baby.  
  
"Ori." Remus breathed quietly but everyone heard with the silence in the room. Orion looked over at Remus his eyes widening slightly in fear or recognition they did not know but they prayed to Merlin that it was the latter rather than the former. "Ori, baby it's Mama Do you remember me?" Remus asked with some slight trepidation as his son just kept staring at him with his wide eyes. Sirius would have laughed and cooed over how cute his son’s puppy dog look was if the tension in the room wasn't so high.  
  
After what seemed an age with Orion looking cautiously around the room that no two nearly three year old child should do (and Remus and Sirius promised themselves that they would do their damnedest to get their son back to the excitable little boy he used to be, but for now they were just happy to have him home) Orion slowly but surely reached his arms out to Remus with a tiny smile on his face as he muttered the words Remus and Sirius thought they would never get to hear again. "Mama." Remus could have cried in that moment but instead he took his little boy from Severus with a grateful smile to the man as he held his baby tight to his chest, being mindful of the cuts, bruises and Godric knows what else that coveted his little boy. "That's right baby Mama is here and so is your Dada. We have missed you so much baby and your safe away from the bad people and I promise we'll never let you go." Remus swore as he felt little tears fall against his neck. "Dada?" Orion asked in a nasally voice but he refused to remove his head from Remus's neck or his shirt even when Remus sat down on the sofa.  
  
"Dada's here little man." Sirius said as he sat next to his husband and son in what felt like a lifetime he knew he could never repay Severus for what he's done for them but he had made a start by apologising for what he'd done to him in school while Remus held their baby. He smiled as Orion moved his head slightly so one eye was peaking out at him he couldn't get over that his son was back with them being held tightly as Remus could without hurting him. They had noticed the cuts caused to Orion but they were waiting for Orion to fall asleep before healing him as it would likely be painful and they refused to hurt their son anymore than he was less he associated them with pain and became afraid of them, which is what they didn't want as Sirius knew that if that happened both he and Remus would die if their little boy was scared of them it was a miracle that he even remembered them even with him being a born werewolf as he'd only been a little over a year when he'd been taken from them.  
  
"Dada." Orion smiled slightly as he tentatively held his hand out to his father who happily held his hand kissing the back of his hand, ignoring the dirt and grime that covered his son in favour of listening to his giggles and watching his happy smiles as he and Remus kissed and held him telling him how much they loved him and how much they missed him and promising that he'd never be hurt again. Orion smiled happily at his parents feeling safe for the first time in nearly two years. "Wuv you Mama, Dada." Orion said softly as he snuggled into Remus's chest more to get comfy as his eyes slowly drifted close as if he was scared that they'd disappear if he closed his eyes, pulling at something deep in all the adults in the room. "It's ok Ori you can go to sleep Mama and I will still be here when you wake up because we love you too pup." Sirius said kissing his sons forehead as his breathing evened out as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Severus thank you so much for rescuing our baby boy." Remus said after a while of watching their son sleep in his lap. Severus just waved away their thanks as he started taking potions out of his robe pocket. "Lupin you need to move back a bit so I can run a diagnostic charm on him so we know what we're dealing with." Severus stated a look in his eye that no one recognised as he looked at the beaten and starved little boy. Remus looked at his little boy hugging him tightly before leaning back, Orion whined in his sleep as he felt his mother move back from him. "Shhh baby Mama's still here go back to sleep." Remus whispered kissing Orion's head as he settled back down to sleep. Sirius looked back to Severus from looking at his son sadly and nodded his head they needed to treat him and clean him before putting him to bed in his and Remus's bed as he knew Orion didn't want to part with them and neither did they.  
  
Severus waved his wand over Orion a couple of times as a scroll appeared. Severus stopped the spell and read the contents of the scroll and growled. "What is it Severus?" Minerva asked coming to stand next to her ex-student now colleague. "Those heartless bastards have been starving and beating him since Dumbledore had left him there. When I picked him up he was stuffed into a cupboard under the stairs and it smelt like he'd had an accident as it was evident they hardly let him out. He has several lacerations to his back from a belt, burns on his hands that look like it's come from a hot stove and he has several broken bones in his left arm and right leg from falling down the stairs." Severus read off the parchment apprehensively as Remus's eyes had become a golden Amber colour as his wolf made an appearance as he heard what happened to his Cub. "Where are they I'll rip them to pieces for what they've done to my precious baby boy?" Remus growled his face more wolf than man.   
  
"Wolf do you want your son to be taken from you again to be experimented on for being a born werewolf because they will if you kill them, they'll kill you as well do you want him to grow up not knowing his.....mother or perhaps you want your son to be tormented over the fact that his mother his a cold blooded killer. No? Well think before you act we will go through the proper channels to bring them to justice, but I don't think it would work as how can you explain to the Muggle Authorities how the Dursleys ended up with him. As we can't use the DMLE as Dumbledore will over rule us and get Orion away from you again perhaps for good this time." Severus sneered at the enraged parents he just hoped that Orion didn't turn out to be a hot head like his father.  
  
"What do you suppose we do then Severus?" Minerva asked as the two parents started cleaning up their son, healing the cuts, the bruises and the broken bones and giving him child nutrient potions (that Severus had placed on the coffee table before he started his rant) before sponge cleaning him and transfiguring him some clean pyjamas. Minerva smiled tenderly at her ex-students as even though they looked like they hadn't listened to a word Severus had said as they tentatively took care of their son she knew different, she knew they were thinking about what Severus had said but also how to keep their son safe.  
  
"I suppose we just move on from this and put Orion first instead of righteous anger and anyway I have already dealt with the Dursleys by cursing them so that everything they have ever done to Orion they feel it tenth fold I also erased their memories so they remember nothing. Now there is nothing I can do about that scar on his forehead except give you a strong scar salve to put on the scar and the normal one on the other scars, I have checked the scar there is nothing foreign in his scar I did this scan as we don't really know what happened that night so it is better to be safe than sorry but there is nothing in there. Make sure you apply all the salves at night after his bath as well as a small amount of Skelegrow and pain potion for any pain. Now his nutrition potions needed to be given to him before every meal so he can get the full nutrition from them. I will come back and check on him in a month’s time to make sure he's growing like he should, but if there are any problems just owl or Floo call me." Severus said as he handed the potion bag to Sirius.  
  
"Thank you Severus for all you've done for us we can never repay you and I really am sorry for how I treated you when we were in school." Sirius said seriously. He stood up from the sofa and held his hand out to the man he owed everything to for bringing back and treating his precious boy. Severus looked at the man in front of him suspiciously he seemed to have grown up since school (which he was glad about) but he could never to be too careful where Black was concerned. After awhile of Severus just staring at Sirius who did nothing but hold his hand out to him Severus finally took Sirius's hand and shook it, once he let go Severus nodded to Remus and Minerva before exiting the house via the Floo.  
  
"I'm so proud of you boys for putting the past behind you and I wish you all the luck with little Ori. I'll be taking my leave now. Oh, and Remus don't let Sirius teach Ori pranks he's such a sweet little boy I'd hate for that to be ruined." Minerva and Remus laughed at Sirius's affronted look before she too exited the house by the Floo. There was silence in the house as Remus and Sirius soaked up the feel of their baby safely back in their arms. "I can't believe we got him back Siri after all this time and we were giving up hope, giving up on our baby how could we have done that. Look at him Siri he needed us and we were giving up on ever getting him back. What sort of parents does that make us huh? Giving up on our baby." Remus ranted as he slowly rocked Orion in his arms wearing light blue pyjamas with dark blue stripes on them. Sirius wrapped his arms around his husband much like he did when Orion was a tiny baby, when everything seemed so perfect and he was going to try everything he could to get it back to how it was and to make up for lost time with his puppy. "I know Remmy I know. I feel sick to my stomach just thinking about it but we had tried everything I know that's not an excuse but we hadn't really given up on getting him back just we thought we wouldn't get him back for years when it would be too late to make up for lost time as he might not have remembered us at least we got him before he could be told lies about how Lily and James were his parents and not us. I just wish I had put my hate for Snape behind be sooner and we might've gotten him back sooner." Sirius said with self loathing in his voice.  
  
"Oh Siri. Don't hate yourself we have both made mistakes I could have contacted Severus sooner but what's done is done we have Ori back and at the moment that's all I care about. We just need to get him better and back to the happy go lucky boy he was by showing that he is loved and that what those.....monsters said to him were not true. We can start afresh now Siri make his future a happy one for him do that he'll forget about what happened at the Dursleys but even if he doesn't we can make sure he has some happy memories to look back on." Remus said in full teacher mode. Sirius let out his bark like laugh it was so like Remus to act like a teacher after all this. Orion shifted in his sleep disturbed by his father's booming laughter Remus glared at his husband his eyes conveying what he wanted to say, 'You wake him and it'll be the sofa for you for a year.' Sirius raised his hands in a placating manner "I'm sorry love I didn't mean to disturb him, but your right you always are let's get him to bed and we can take a nap with him cause I don't know about you but this has drained me and at least we'll be there for him when he wakes up." with that said Sirius and Remus went into their bedroom with Orion asleep between them.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5: Surprise Transformation **

** (Orion is eleven years old. August 25th) **

"Good morning Ori how are you this morning?" Remus asked kissing his son's forehead as Orion entered the kitchen in the arms of Sirius. He and Sirius were worried were worried about their little cub he'd been weak for the last couple of days and the closer it got to his birthday and the Full Moon which was unfortunately on his birthday the weaker he got. What concerned them the most was how weak he was getting as not even Remus got weak before and after the Full Moon his muscles just ached for a few days afterwards. They hoped that with Orion being a Born Werewolf that it would be easier on him.

"Good morning Mummy. I'm okay." Orion said holding his shaking arms out to his mum who immediately took his son into his own arms holding him on his hip. Even though they had given him his nutrient potions and made sure he ate all of his food he was still smaller than what eleven year olds should be he looked more like a seven year old with his small stature and small weight no matter what potions Severus gave him and still was giving him, and Sirius and Remus were giving him three good sized meals as well as snacks to try to get him to gain some weight but it appeared that his stay at the Dursleys has had a drastic effect on his development.

Despite his small size he was a smart young boy who was always asking his parents to read him a story or him reading one to them (they often had to help him with some words due to him starting reading later than everyone else). He was a kind and helpful young boy who always wanted help his parents with something or other though he wasn't as curious as he used to be but he was starting to ask questions and becoming more inquisitive which was something Sirius and Remus were happy about.

"Happy Birthday Orion." Remus said kissing his head again and hugging his little boy to himself. Smiling as Sirius came and wrapped his arms around the two of them. "Thank you mummy." Orion said happily hugging his mum around the neck.

"Ori how about you and I sit at the table while mummy brings over your favourite breakfast?" Sirius asked smiling at his son who beamed at both of his parents. "Really? Pancakes and blueberries?" Orion asked excitedly. "Yes baby really," Remus said kissing his son in his temple before setting him down where he ran to the table seating himself in the seat that was in between where his parents usually sat. Laughing Sirius helped Remus dish out the breakfast making sure that Orion had a glass of fresh orange juice in front of him and had taken a mouthful of it before putting his breakfast in front of him. Orion thanked his mum and dad hugging them both tightly around the neck before continuing with his breakfast.

***

It was late evening and Orion was reading one of his new books that his mummy had brought him it was a Muggle book called Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief and he loved it as he had hardly put it down, he was over half way through the book already. The only time he had put the book down was when he went flying with his dad on the new broom he'd brought him the Nimbus 2000 and playing with his three and only best friends when they came around for the small party. He loved flying as much as he did reading, drawing and playing his guitar. He'd had the best day ever he'd gotten some canvases from his best friend Neville, art supplies from his best friend Luna and a broom polishing kit from his cousin and best friend Draco.

He'd also gotten some potion books from Severus who had been teaching him the basics as where his mum was good at potions his dad was dismal at them according to them anyway and Severus said he was glad he'd gotten his mothers gift for potions. His parents had introduced him to his friends when he was around seven trying to get him used to other children as he was still quite nervous around new people and they hoped they'd all stick together at Hogwarts no matter what house they were all in, though he wouldn't see Luna to the year after he was at Hogwarts as she was a year younger than the rest of them.

But right now Orion was sitting on the sofa nervously wringing his hands. His parents had told him that his mum was a werewolf which made him a born werewolf a couple of years ago when he was old enough to understand, but the problem was that they didn't know when he would turn into a wolf as he hadn't the last couple of Full Moons over the years.

But what made it worse was that he was going to Hogwarts in a few days and his mum and dad hoped he would turn tonight with his mum and not by himself at Hogwarts where the headmaster could get to him and slip him the Wolves bane which was actually poisonous to not only the wolf but the person as well it says it was supposed to help the man keep control of his wolf but in actual fact it made the wolf more out of control.

What actually kept the wolf calm and not turn into a blood thirsty monster was becoming one with the wolf but also having a stable pack that was safe which was why Remus didn't take the potion as he never lost control and he had warned his son to never take the potion and never take any potions unless it was given to him directly by Severus as you wouldn't know if it was that poison until it was to late to do anything about it. Remus and Sirius had also warned Orion about Dumbledore and the threat he posed, not to scare him but to keep him on his guard and that if the old coot (as Sirius says) try's to approach him he needs to tell either Minvera or Severus immediately.

"Orion everything's going to be fine I promise." Sirius said sitting down next to Orion. "Mummy and I will be with you all the way through it and we're not going to be moving out of the den, which is all ready now, so you'll have nothing to worry about and if you just want to snuggle up against us and go to sleep that fine as well." Sirius pulled his nervous son into his arms hugging him for all he was worth which succeeded in making Orion giggle.

Smiling triumphantly Sirius stood up from the sofa when he saw the sky turning darker he held out his hand to his son pulling up from the sofa and leading him down into the basement that they made into a den so Moony didn't feel like he was confined. "Come Orion mummy is down in the den waiting for us and we better hurry up and get down there before he wears a hole in the floor with his worried pacing." Sirius told him seriously. Giggling Orion latched into his fathers hand as he was led down to the den.

***

As the moon began to rise Orion felt the ache in his body that he'd been feeling for the last couple of days increase slightly as he felt his whole body start to shift. Looking at his parents with wide fearful eyes as he didn't know what was happening to him. Sirius rushed to reassure his son as Remus couldn't at the moment as he was going through the same thing as Orion though his was more painful as he wasn't a born werewolf. "It's alright Ori don't fight it it's just the change if you fight it it will be more painful." Sirius told him firmly. Nodding his head as best he could Orion willed his body not to fight the change just to let it happen.

Ten minutes after the moon had fully the arisen the pain stopped and Orion laid down the floor exhausted from his first ever change. Moony and Padfoot growled proudly at their son as they liked his face and fur making sure their scent fully covered their son. Orion's wolf form had kept his eye colour but his fur was the colour of snow with the tips of his ears and tail a silver colour that shined when the moon light caught it he also had a patch of silver around the eyes, he also had a silver lightning bolt above his left eye. The tips of his ears and tail were not the only things that glowed his whole fur seemed to glow in the light at the very tips, but his ears and tail stood out from the rest of his Snow White fur as they were pure silver in colour.

Exhausted Orion huddled against both of his parents who were laying on either side of him. Feeling safe and warm with his parents next him Orion settled down to a long sleep content with the fact he knew their cottage had multiple wards around the place and only his parents could allow someone to enter and with the fact that if anyone did manage to enter he knew his parents would protect him to the death.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: what should Orion's wolf form be called? And just so you know this story only has two more chapters left but don't worry their is a sequel that I have already started on. The next chapter will be three days after the Full Moon where they go to Diagon to get Orion's supplies then it will be the sorting in the next part of the chapter. Chapter seven will be the last chapter and will be skipped to after Christmas in fifth yr I'll explain in the chapter.


	6. Shopping in Diagon Alley and the Sorting at Hogwarts

** Chapter Six, Shopping in Diagon Alley and The Sorting at Hogwarts **

It was three days after the Full Moon on August 28th that the Lupin-Black family left the safe haven of their cottage, the reason for the rather elusive family to leave Moon Cottage was because they had come to Diagon Alley to pick up all the things their son would need to start his first year at Hogwarts. The small family were currently making their way through the grungy pub called The Leakey Cauldron.

Eleven year old Orion John-Sirius Lupin-Black was in between his mum and dad holding both of their hands tightly with his hood up on his blue hoodie so nobody could see him. His dad had told him to wear his hoody as not only as it wasn't that warm today but also so no one who was spying for Dumbledore would see him or them as they also had their hoods up.

"Now Ori we're going to head to Madam Malkins first to get your robes as they will take a while to make then afterwards we'll be going to the trunk shop to buy your trunk, then Flourish and Blotts, the Apothcary; then back to Madam Malkins to collect your robes before we get ice cream and you wand and pet how does that sound? I've already got you some money out for while your Hogwarts in case you wanted to buy something on the train." Sirius stated as they all took their hoods down.

Orion nodded his head excitedly as he followed his parents to the designated shops. Once Orion had tried on his robes and got them fitted to fit him perfectly they headed to the truck shop where Orion found a forest green trunk that had three wolves in it and ironically the wolves looked like what Orion and Remus turned into on the Full Moon and the black wolf kind of looked more like an Animagus than a wolf and looked like Padfoot.

The trunk had three separate compartments the bottom compartment would be used to hold all of his potion ingredients and cauldron, the second compartment had storage compartments for his books and also a space for a broom when he was allowed to take one. And the the top compartment would be used to hold all of his clothes. Sirius handed the cashier his Gringotts card that worked both in the Muggle World and in the Wizarding World like a credit card; and payed the 160 galleons for added protection charms to be added the trunk so those only with Orion's blood could get into the trunk and so it was resistant to fire damage. Shrinking the trunk Remus placed it in his jeans pocket taking his son's hand as they exited the shop.

***

The day carried on with Sirius and Remus buying Orion everything he would need for his first year only making a detour to buy some ice cream (chocolate and pistachio for Remus, Vanilla and chocolate for Sirius and Mint chocolate for Orion). They had visited the Eyelops Own Enporium and Orion had picked out a Snowy owl with Amber coloured eyes, who they had sent home a head of them so she wouldn't be locked in her cage for hours. Now they were on their way to Olivanders to get Orion's wand. Entering the shop Orion shivered as he felt the magic in the air he clung close to his parents when an elderly man entered the shop from out the back.

"Aww young Mr Lupin-Black I've been expecting you." The man stated. "And you've come with both of your parents I remember their wands very well. 11 inches, Dragon Heartstring and Dogwood for your father reasonably pliant brilliant for transfiguration. Whereas, your mother's cherry wood 10 and 3/4 inches and Unicorn hair and flexible brilliant for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Now are those still favouring you boys?" Olivander asked looking at Sirius and Remus who were smiling at their cubs shocked expression.

"They're working perfectly fine Olivander." Remus told him stifling back a laugh as he saw his son go slightly cross-eyed as he tried to keep the tape measure within his sights. "Good good." Olivander mumbled distractedly. "Now Mr Lupin-Black the wand chooses the wizard or witch and you'll never find as good results if you use another witch or wizard's wand rather than your own. Now which is your wand arm?"

"I'm right handed Sir." Orion said softly. Nodding his head Olivander headed into the back of the shop and returned with several boxes. After what seemed forever to Orion (and Sirius) and with nearly all the shelves bare Olivander returned with a box the colour of midnight with silver accents to it. Opening the box Orion saw a dark reddish brown wand that had a few runes in it like his dad's. Taking the wand carefully out of the box he felt a warm feeling tingling up from his hand all the way up his arm.

Bringing the wand dine through the air colour lights danced off the walls in a range of reds, blues and greens. "Well done Cub." Remus and Sirius cheered as they hugged and kissed their son on the cheeks they were so proud of him. "Well that is curious very curious in deed I only made this wand as sort if an experiment is a dark cherry wood 10 and 3/4 inches the wood I had to dip in dragon blood to stable the two cores it has. The runes are the same as yours Mr Black which will return the wand to young Mr Lupin-Black if it is taken off if him...."

"Wait," Sirius interrupted. "Did you say two cores?" He asked shocked. Olivander nodded smiling at the shocked family. "Indeed I did. As I said I only made this wand as am experiment I never thought anyone would be powerful enough to wield this wand as it has two well essentially with it being dipped in Dragon blood but the two main cores are Unicorn Hair of a female which that in it self is very rare and the scale of a Theastral.

Now a wand holster comes free and that would be fifteen galleons please." Sirius handed over his Gringotts card again while pocketing Orion's wand for him so it didn't get lost as they Apparated home.

***

(Time skip to Platform Nine and 3/4. After Remus and Sirius have said goodbye I'll be skipping it again to where Orin's name is called at the Sorting otherwise this chapter would just drag on.)

Orion looked around the platform as he stood next to his mum his dad was putting his trunk and Hedwig on the train for him in a compartment that he'd be sharing with Neville and Draco. "Orion don't worry everything's going to be fine. Your father and I will be proud of you no matter what house you get into and that house will be honouree to have such a kind and smart young man in their house. We'll write to you everyday if you want to or you could just talk to us on the two-way mirror that daddy gave you last night." Remus told him.

"I'll miss you mummy and daddy." Orion said fearfully as he flung himself into his mothers arms wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. "And we will miss you too sweetie but we will see you every Full Moon and at Christmas so it won't be that long until we're together again is it?" Remus asked holding back his own years in favour of comforting his distraught son. Orion shook his head but kept it buried in his mothers chest.

"Come on Ori say goodbye to Daddy as the train is getting ready to leave." Remus told him giving him one last hug and kiss then watching as he tearfully said goodbye to Sirius giving him a hug and a kiss also before getting on the train. Once in the compartment with Neville and Draco Orion kept waving to his parents until he could no longer see them.

***

(The sorting)

"Lupin-Black, Orion." Professor McGonagall called out Orion froze in his spot trying to hide himself in Draco's side. "Go on Ori," Draco encouraged trying to get Orion to go up to where McGonagall was waiting. "Go on Ori I promise you that we will still be friends even if we're not in the same house." Draco swore. Orion turned to look at his friend with a hopeful expression. "Really?" He asked Draco nodded his head squeezing Orion's hand gently.

Sighing Orion smile but it came out more like a grimace as he let go of Draco's hand as he made his way up to Professor McGonagall and sat on the stool as she placed the Sorting hat on his head. _'Ahh Orion Lupin-Black.'_

"Who-who are you?" Orion stuttered. _'I am the Sorting Hat child there is nothing to be afraid of with me.'_ The Sorting Hat assured. _'You are the most difficult person I've had to sort yet but I also know where you'll do best due to your hard start in life caused by the headmaster. But not to worry you have strong ties to those close to you and they'll always be there for you. Your house will be....'_ "RavenClaw!" The Sorting Hat shouted out allowed. Orion took off the sorting hat carefully putting the hat on the stool before he made his way to the table that were cheering for him.


	7. The Attack and Leaving the Wizarding World

** Chapter Seven, The Attack and Leaving the Wizarding World  **

A/N: I'm skipping to after Christmas in fifth year as the rest of the years are the same as the books except for a few differences: one being he is in RavenClaw on the Quidditch team instead of Gryffindor. Second year is the same as the book. Third year Peter is found by Snape and is given the kiss. Remus and Sirius teach at Hogwarts in third yr and teach Orion how to do the Patronus Charm.

Orion is friends with Fred and George but has nothing to do with Ron or Hermione. Fourth year is the same as the book. Start of fifth year Orion isn't attacked by Dementors but Umbridge is the DADA teacher in fifth year and gets Orion to carve I Must Not Tell Lies in his hand as she hates him. There is no DA as Orion doesn't really trust people but him and his small group of friends do teach themselves.

Also Orion's wolf form is now called Littlepaw suggested by Inflamora Notoris as she/he as I like that band but thank you to all those who have suggested a name for Orion.

* * *

Orion was walking through the hallways back from the ROR to his Common room. He, Neville, Luna, Draco, Fred and George had been practicing spells to prepare themselves for the upcoming war. Orion stopped in his tracks as he heard foot steps coming up behind him. "Oi freak!" Someone shouted Orion recognised the voice as Anthony Goldstein who had been picking on him ever since he started Hogwarts due to him being a werewolf.

Orion wanted nothing more than to run back to the Common room but he knew not only would he not making it in time but he also didn't want to turn his back on Anthony or his cronies Terry Boot, Michael Corner and Zacharius Smith from Hufflepuff. Before Orion could do anything the four boys were on pinning him down to the floor. They'd taken his wand off him and he was now cursing himself for not paying more attention to his surroundings but it was too late now.

"We're gonna make you pay for being a disgusting werewolf when we're done with you you're gonna wish you were never born." Anthony snarled he cast the Cruicartus Curse at him causing Orion to scream out I'm pain as the other three boys started punching and hexing every part of skin they could reach.

It felt like it went on for hours and Orion was starting to lose hope that he'd ever be found and that when he was found it would be too late. Just as he was resigning to never seeing his mum and dad or his friends again Orion heard footsteps pounding on the stone floor running towards them attracted by his blood curdling screams no doubt. But Orion's heart sank as he saw the look in the four boy's eyes they'd heard the footsteps too. He caught the sight of Anthony's face and he knew he wasn't going to make it through the night.

Anthony pointed is wand at Orion's neck "Goodbye Freak." Anthony spat as he cast the curse that Orion didn't know but he knew it was a dark curse as he felt agonising pain from spear from just under his ear to his throat and he felt blood start pouring from the wound.

His vision had started going dark as he heard the four boys running off laughing as he felt someone knelt next to him. "Orion stay with me. Orion stay with me. I'll heal you just hold on think of your parents." Severus said as he waved his wand over Orion's whole body healing and closing all the wounds though he held his wand more prominently over his neck murmuring "Vulnar Sanentur." Over and over again as well as pouring potions down his throat to due to Orion losing so much blood.

When he was satisfied that the wound was healed as past as he could get it Severus picked Orion up and ran to his room not caring about his image anymore, as he ran he sent of a Patronus Charm to Sirius and Remus, Filius and Minerva letting them know that Orion had been attacked and that he was taking him to St Mungoes to the Intensive Care Unit as Orion had passed out as he ran through the secret passages. As Severus reached his room in the dungeons he unlocked the door using his magic and ran over to his fire place throwing in the flop powder shouting out St Mungoes he stepped into the fire place making sure he had a firm grip on Orion before he was whisked away.

* * *

Severus exited the floo as soon as he stopped spinning shouting that he needed a Healer immediately as Orion needed to be taken to the Intensive Care Unit as he'd been attacked at school and the Cruicartus had been used on him multiple times and that he had a serious injury to his neck and needed immediate attention. Several Healers had arrived before Snape had finished shouting out his orders and shouting orders of their own to get everything ready for surgery as the Orion needed an operation to fix the veins that had been cut with the curse and also to fix his oesophagus as Severus's spell had only done do much.

Severus told the Head Healer Healer Rivers that he will wait in the reception for Orion's parents, Head if House and the Deputy Headmistress as he'd already sent them a message. Nodding his head Healer Rivers told the Welcome Witch to call Madam Bones and to send her to his office after she is informed of what had happen and he'll meet her there after he's done the operation on the poor boy. The Healers and Orion had not been gone five minutes when a worried and angry Remus and Sirius arrived at the hospital followed by Professor McGonagall and a Professor Flitwick.

Seeing Severus the four adults rushed over to him all asking him at once only shutting up when he sent a mild Stinging a Hex at them all. "As you all know I've been watching over Orion in case the headmaster or Umbridge did something to him which she's been making him use blood quills in his detentions with her, which Dumbledore knows about. But also over the years I have seen certain pupils become hostile with Orion just for the fact he is a Born Werewolf which escalated tonight." Severus sighed rubbing his hands over his face.

"As we know that Orion and his small group of friends have been meeting in the Room of Requirement tonight like every night I followed Orion at a safe distance as Filius and Minerva were unavailable. Tonight he was accosted my Goldstein and his cronies Terry Boot, Michael Corner and Zacharius Smith they not only verbally abused but physically as well. They used the Cruicartus Curse on him multiple times which attracted me to the noise. But as I wasn't been quiet in my haste to get him they heard me and Goldstein cast a dark curse at Orion cutting him from under his right ear to the middle of his throat. I'd tried my best to heal him giving him potions for the blood loss but he is in surgery trying to fix the rest of the damage." Severus said sombrely wiping the tears off of his face.

"My baby is he going to be alright?" Remus asked him through his tears. Severus sighed looking much older than he felt in that moment. "I don't know. He is having a life saving operation at the moment and Head Healer Rivers has called Amelia Bones but we all know nothing will happen to those boys as the Headmaster will not allow it." Severus sighed.

"He will have no say in it I am Head of RavenClaw house and it is my responsibility to ensure Goldstein, Boot and Corner is excluded and I know Ponoma will agree with me where Smith is concerned. I do not like excluding students but they have been terrorising poor Orion for years and no matter what punishment we dish out it doesn't sink in. I'm afraid immediate expulsion is the only option not only did they attack a student with the intention to kill him they also used an Unforgivable which that in itself is something I will not have with my students." Filius squeaked his face flushed red with anger.

"Though I do agree with you Severus. Albums will overwrite any punishment we give to those boys like he's always done and I'm afraid to admit but he'll even stop them from being prosecuted, though hopefully Madam Bones will not let him." Filius sighed. "Don't you worry Remus, Sirius I am the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and if the headmaster fails to give an appropriate punishment not only does it fall to me the teachers and I can cast a vote against him to the Board of Governors and take him to Court of Child Endangerment and Child Neglect and I'll make sure he is sent up Azkaban." Minerva said firmly her Scottish accent becoming more pronounced in her ire.

"Thank you all of you for looking after our son but this is the last straw I'm pulling Orion out if Hogwarts for good and he'll not be coming back. In fact we're moving out of England for good. Remus and I have already made plans to stay with my cousin Billy in America I'll not have my son in any more danger than what he's been in for the last four and a half years. That's if he survives." Sirius said, his voice turning grim towards the end as his heart constructed tightly at the thought of his baby boy not surviving.

"That is understandable Sirius and I speak for the rest of the staff that we hope Orion has a better life in America and I'll personally make sure to send you all the criteria for Orion so he doesn't miss out on his magical education, if you decide to not to send him to a magical school." Minerva said. "Thank you Minerva that will be appreciated and we will be home schooling Orion to avoid this happening again. But right now I just want to find out about my son." Remus told her gratefully before heading off to find a Healer.

* * *

It was a couple of hours after they'd all arrived that they finally heard word in how Orion was doing. An exhausted looking Healer Rivers entered the Family waiting room. "How is he?" Sirius asked immediately jumping out of his seat looking at the Healer with wide worried eyes. "Orion's father I presume?" Healer Rivers asked. Sirius nodded his head distractedly giving the Healer a look that said hurry up. "The surgery we preformed on him went well as expected we was able to heal all the veins he was lucky that it didn't cut all the way through his jugular vein and that Severus Snape found him when he did and brought him here as soon as possible otherwise there would have been no hope for your son even with magic.

Everything has been mended but he will have to stay in for a few days under observation as he'll be on countless potions that well get professor Snape to make if that is alright with you?

Good. Now though he is asleep and will be for quite some time and when he wakes up he will be groggy from all the pain potions we've pumped into his system. It's a miracle that Orion survived from what happened to him. You have one strong young man there Mr Black, Mr Lupin-Black. After Orion is released from this hospital I advice you get Professor Snape to check him over every couple of months for a year as a colleague of mine told me your leaving the Wizarding World, not that I blame you.

But the reason I ask this is because he will have a scar that will never truly fade even with the anti-scar cream but also to make sure it is healing well. I'll take you to your son then I must go see Madam Bones in my office Professors I suggest that you all come with to answer Madam Bones questions."

With that said Healer Rivers led the two worried parents to their sons room before leading the Professors to his office to deal with legal action, hopefully they could pass it through the Wizengamot in a few hours so Sirius and Remus could get their son out of the Wizarding World as soon as possible.

Seeing how fragile and broken their son looked in the hospital bed with most of his body mainly his neck covered in gauze bandages strengthened their resolve to get their son out of here as soon as possible. After awhile of watching his son Sirius headed home to get everything in order for them to leave with the help of Dobby and Winky who had bonded with Orion last year and were now working for them (though Dobby was the only one being paid) they we're taking everything over to the new house ready for them as they would be quicker than Sirius could and it meant that Sirius only hag to go to Gringotts to get his money transferred to the American branch.

* * *

It was a few days later that Orion woke up and looked groggily around the room he was in noticing the pristine white walls. It was as he was looking around the room he noticed his parents as sleep in the chairs on either side of his bed their heads resting on their folded arms on the bed on either side of his body. Shifting in the bed a bit Orion moaned in pain as white hot pain rushed around his body generating more from his neck as though his whole body was on fire, which succeeded in waking his parents up.

"Orion keep still daddy will get you a pain potion now." Remus told him wiping the tears off of Orion's face as Sirius helped him drinking the strong dose of pain potion. Once finished Sirius helped him dink dome water before helping him settle back against the pillow placing a kiss on his forehead. "Is that any better pup?" Sirius asked him taking Orion's small hand into his own as Remus did the same with the other.

"Yes. Thank you daddy." Orion croaked his voice ruff from the injury and ill use. "I'm sorry mummy, daddy." Orion apologised tears running down his cheeks. Remus and Sirius widened the bed so they could sit on either side of their son holding him close to them. "What are you sorry for cub? You have nothing to be sorry for it wasn't your fault so I don't want you blaming yourself alright?" Remus told him kissing the side of Orion's head.

"And I before you start worrying about those boys your mother and I have pulled you out of Hogwarts for good and when your well enough we're moving to Forks in America where my cousin Billy leaves he's expecting us. Your teachers are going to send us your work you need to complete as your mother and I have decided to home school you for a year so you can recover." Sirius told him smiling when Orion smiled gratefully at his parents but their smiles instantly turned into a frown when they saw Orion biting his lip and wringing his hands.

"What's the matter cub? Are you I'm any pain?" Remus asked. Orion shook his head wincing as the pain flared up in his neck. "A bit mummy but it's much better with the potion daddy gave me. What...what happened with...with those boys?" Orion asked nervously. Remus and Sirius shared a look over Orion's head silently communicating deciding on who would be the one to tell him. Sirius lost and with a sigh he pulled his son closer to him.

"Orion baby. Madam Bones, me and your mother and Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout tried to get them to stay permanently in Azkaban but Dumbledore has a lot of sway in the Ministry even with them hating him. They're still in Azkaban as Madam Bones put up a great case in your defence but they're not staying in Azkaban for life as they should have been and nor are they expelled from Hogwarts just suspended and they only got a total of six months in Azkaban. Which is another reason your not going back there we don't want to lose you." Sirius said grimly, comforting his son whose body was shaking with his cries.

"Shhh pup everything's going to be alright I promise your mother and I won't let anything happen to you ever again I promise." Sirius assured him pressing his head into his shoulder letting Orion smell his scent as Remus rubbed his back. After awhile Orion calmed down and drifted off to sleep wrapped in the safe embrace of his parents.

* * *

It was a week after Orion woke up and they had just finished making sure everything was packed up and ready to go as they were leaving for their new home and new lives in five minutes. Orion had been discharged from the hospital and within that time he'd stayed in the cottage resting so he had enough energy to travel as all the potions he had to take made him drowsy.

"Right are we already to go?" Remus called from the kitchen where he was securing the back of the house while Sirius secured the front of the house, Orion was sitting on the sofa in the living room bored out of his mind as he wanted to help his parents with the jobs they had left to do before they leave, but he was on strict instructions to only leave the sofa if he needed the toilet. "Yes." Sirius and Orion called back.

"Good." Remus said as he and Sirius entered the living room just in time to take the Portkey. "Right come and hold on to the rope Ori." Sirius told his son as he helped him up from the sofa and over to Remus where he was holding out the rope. "Dobby and Winky will take the furniture over to our new house as we're traveling and also had their own magic to the house so no one can enter." Remus told him as he saw Orion opening his mouth.

"Okay mummy." Orion said as he took hold of the Portkey watching as it flashed blue as his dad said password before they whisked off to their new life.


End file.
